1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses for use with high pressure fluid systems, and more specifically to methods and apparatuses for use in releasing high pressure fluid from an associated pressure vessel.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known in various technologies to require the rapid release of pressurized fluid from a pressure vessel. Examples of such technologies include vehicle occupant inflatable restraints and fire suppression systems.
It is known in the art to provide a relatively weak burst disc, unable by itself to withstand the internal pressure of the pressurized fluid, which is in turn supported by a structural support. When it is desired to release the pressurized fluid from the pressure vessel, the structural support is somehow removed or broken allowing the burst disc to burst. Various methods are known for removing the structural support and include, manual actuation, thermal actuation, hydraulic/pneumatic actuation, actuation by a mechanical acceleration sensor, and actuation by an unconfined pyrotechnic device. A pyrotechnic device uses an explosive pyrotechnic material. Typically the explosive pyrotechnic material is ignited by an electric signal. For unconfined pyrotechnic devices, which are the only ones known to be used in the art, the products of combustion are released outside of the pyrotechnic device.
A problem commonly encountered in the art deals with the amount of pyrotechnic material required with unconfined pyrotechnic devices. Typically, such unconfined pyrotechnic devices require relatively large amounts of pyrotechnic material. Such large amounts of pyrotechnic material may result in devices which must be classified as pyrotechnic devices which require special care in shipping and handling.
The present invention uses a self-contained pyrotechnic device known as a self-contained pyrotechnic actuator. Thus, the problem mentioned above is overcome in a way which is simple and efficient, while providing better and more advantageous results.